


Coffee Shops and Big Bucks

by cc_j



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Conversations, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, Kuroo is 21, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Rich Tsukishima, Tsukki is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_j/pseuds/cc_j
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou decided to drop out of college. Sure, the parties and hot people are nothing to scoff at, but he just wasn't cut out for that life. So, in favor of fulfilling his lifelong dream of opening a coffee shop, he moved to Tokyo. He found a relatively good spot to open a shop, one that is surprisingly affordable for a currently unemployed college dropout. While the first few months were rough, he slowly began to gain popularity. Soon enough he was actually pulling in some profit each month. Just once he thought his life was complete, a stranger walked into his little shop, and upended his world.Never in a million years would Kuroo have thought he'd be able to meet the millionaire Tsukishima Kei, much less catch his attention.Basically an Au where Kuroo owns a coffeeshop and Tsukki is also mega rich, and the two kinda fall in love?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what this is, is i'm bored out of my mind, and i just now got into Haikyuu. So why not write about an Au idea that makes me weak.  
> tags may be changed in the future as this progresses (or doesn't, its 4am and this may turn into a chaotic energy fueled thing)  
> 

Kuroo had graduated high school with pretty solid grades, and being the captain of the volleyball team he was quickly picked up by colleges. He had decided to do what his parent’s wanted and went to college. Quickly realizing he was out of his league here, he dropped out of most of his classes and strictly was a party-goer. He met many different people, and had many different single-night flings, but no one seemed like the one. With him not making the volleyball team at his university, it quickly became apparent that the college life wasn't for him. He completely cut his ties, moved out of his apartment and decided to move back to Tokyo. Picking up odd jobs until he could do the one thing he wanted most. Open a coffee shop.  
Being able to make people’s days just by making them a drink had been a secret dream of his since he’d been young. It was that or become a bartender, but that wasn't his cup-of-tea so to say. He had found a cheap apartment with shop space below, and it seemed destined to be true. He quickly set to work ordering and shopping for what he would need to make this dream come true. He set about going to thrift stores and antique shops for his tables and chairs. Refurbishing them all to suit his needs and soon, he had an idea of what his space would look like. The first few months were slow, and he seemed to be losing more money with each passing month, But when the local paper wrote an article on his shop, everything changed. More customers began to flow in, many quickly becoming regulars at his little shop. His life was seeming perfect. Nothing he could have wanted more. His parents approved of his choices, his friends offered to help with rent when times were tight. Finding love wasn't even on his mind. He was content. Or so he thought.

As Kuroo wiped the counter down, he began to slightly hum along to the random song playing on the overhead speakers. It was some popular song that he didn't know the name or lyrics to, but the melody was one that was easy to get stuck in your head. Deciding that the counter was clean enough, and seeing as there were only a few customers tucked away into the corners of the shop, he moved to clear some tables. He picked up a grey plastic container and held it to his hip, wincing slightly as he felt wetness seep through the fabric of his apron and dark wash jeans. The container must not have been all the way dry. Shaking off the uncomfortable feeling, he moved to do his job. Swaying his hips slightly to the music as he cleaned, he felt eyes on him and turned to see a blushing regular patron watching him. He gave the embarrassed woman a grin before moving off to the next table. He knew he was attractive, often getting numbers written on napkins or scrap pieces of paper left on his tables. He knew he had many admirers, especially now that business was picking up. He’d filled out more since high school. His already broad shoulders growing, and his lean frame gaining some more bulk. He knew he was muscular, hell, he’d basically lived in the gym in college, as he didn't go to classes. His hair hadn't changed much, maybe gotten a little longer, but he still carried his bed head tousled, hairstyle with him; and the sweeping fringe hiding one of his eyes. His hazel eyes scanned the shop, seeking out the few customers left from the after lunch rush, and looked for more mess he could clean up. He had just moved to the tables in the back when the little ding of the shop’s doorbell alerted Kuroo of a customer entering the shop. Looking up from the task at hand, the raven-haired shop owner put on a smile and hoisted the plastic container full of dishes onto his hip again.  


“One moment sir. I’ll be right with you to take your order.” he called out, quickly bustling the dirty tableware behind the counter. Setting the container next to the sink he grabbed the rag he’d been using to clean the counter and wiped his hands clean of any food that may have gotten on them. He was surprised to see a man he’d never seen before. Actually, he wasn’t very surprised to see a new face. With business picking up as his little shop grew more popular, he’d been getting more unfamiliar faces recently. What he was surprised about was who this man was. It was hard not to recognize one of the wealthiest people in the city, no probably the country. Everyone knew Tsukishima Kei, his name was spoken everywhere. His company was probably the main financial backer on most things in the city. It was the leading company in renewable energy, and the main voice for a cleaner lifestyle. The Tsukishima Company’s main goal was to make the city better for people to live in. Tsukishima’s father had moved the company, back when it was still owned by the company’s creator, to renewable resources years ago. After Tsukishima was deemed of age, he was given the company, and the blond now ran the whole operation. Many said he was unfit to run the massive corporation. That he was still too young, that he would run the company into the ground at this pace. But in the year since Tsukishima had been given the company, it seemed to be profiting greatly. Looking at the company owner, you wouldn't think him to be only 18, but he was. His tall frame accompanied with long limbs and a skinny demeanor. His face round, yet it held much knowledge, no doubt affected by running a world changing company. His eyes like liquid gold, hidden behind the dark frames of a pair of glasses that sat on his nose. His blond hair cut short and somehow styled perfectly while also looking not styled at all. His mouth often twisted into a sort of pout, one that almost compelled you to do anything to make him smile.  
Kuroo was pulled out of his thoughts as a rough throat-clearing was made. Jolting slightly, the messy haired man felt his cheeks tinge with slight color at the thought that he’d been staring blankly at the other.

“Uh, sorry about that sir. Although I’m sure you get that a lot.” Kuroo only got a small smirk at his comment. Realizing the other was waiting for him to speak, his eyes widened at his mistake. “Ah right, sorry about that. I guess my head’s not quite where it should be. What will it be then?” He asked the blond with his signature, face-splitting grin. The other only gave a flat look before giving one more glance at the menu.

“I’ll take a large black coffee.” He stated flatly, his golden eyes shining in the dim lighting behind his black-rimmed glasses.

At the request Kuroo couldn’t help but give a sharp bark of laughter. This was met with a sour look from his customer, and he quickly bit off the laughter. 

“Is something funny?” Tsukishima asked, a glare setting into his eyes. Kuroo quickly shook his head, the playfulness carried in his eyes, said otherwise.

“I’m sorry about that Mr. Tsukishima. I just find it interesting that a big shot like you comes in here like you own the place…” He trailed off in favor of working on the drink order before continuing, “Well you could easily, but anyway back to what I was saying. You come in here, and here I was expecting you to order this big fancy drink with lots of syrups, but nope. One black coffee for Mr. High-and-mighty. I just found it kind of funny, but I meant no disrespect. And as I’m continuing to talk, I realize that most of what I just said probably came out wrong.” The spiky haired man cut off his awkward rambling with an almost shy look aimed at the tall blond. He was surprised to see a hint of amusement of the other’s normally blank face. Tsukishima lifted his hand to push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose before responding, his voice smooth. 

“You think I’d order a drink that a 15 year old girl would? Has my public image really slipped that far?” At his words Kuroo felt his cheeks grow hot, so he ducked his head in an attempt to hide the blush. 

Finally finishing the billionaire’s drink, he capped the lid on and slid it into a cup sleeve before extending his arm across the counter top. As Tsukishima reached out to grasp the beverage from the other, their fingers brushed and Kuroo immediately felt like the room’s temperature had climbed in degrees. Quickly pulling his hand away, Kuroo replaced it on the back of his neck.

“Ah, right. That’ll be $2.75.” He moved to type in the order into the register before looking up at the other before him. 

“That’s it? I would expect a popular business such as yours would charge much more. Although you aren’t like any of the big chain companies, so I can see your pricing being normal.” At that the blond slid a $10 across the counter. “Keep the change. That’s what this was worth.” At that the taller man simply took his coffee and made his way to one of the back tables, out of the line of sight of the door and windows, but still in the open. Kuroo watched him walk, the other’s presence pulling the attention of the few customers in the shop. The blond sat and pulled a laptop out of his bag before opening it and taking a sip of his drink. With pursed lips the other set into his work. Kuroo realized he’d been staring for a long while as another person cleared their throat to catch his attention. Turning, Kuroo felt his cheeks heat up, for what felt like the millionth time today, at the thought of being caught ogling at Tsukishima. But he quickly realized there was nothing to be ashamed of as the other person was none other than his best friend Bokuto Koutarou. The other could only be described as owl-like. His hair, a mixture of black and grey, and stuck straight up in an absolutely gravity-defying way. Only a metric ton of hair gel could break physics like that. His wide, golden eyes held a knowing look, and before his friend could say something embarrassing, Kuroo cut him off.  
“No. Don’t say anything. It’s not like that.” Although it totally was, and Bokuto knew exactly what was going on in his head. 

“Okay. But I’m just gonna say you can do much worse than that fine piece of ass.” Bokuto’s face split into a shit eating grin at his own comment, making Kuroo groan at his comment. 

“Firstly, you really should learn to filter your words before you say them. And secondly, I don’t like him that way. It’s not professional.” His final comment made the grey-haired man burst into a loud laugh, turning the heads of several patrons.

“Sure. You definitely were not staring at Blondy for five minute before you even realized I was here. It’s definitely not like that then.” Another loud laugh made Kuroo groan and bury his head in his arms on the counter.

“Bo, are you gonna order or are you just here to annoy me.”

“You know what I want. But make it two today, Akaashi wants coffee too. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't cater to his every need and want? Also, I think annoying you is my official title at this point.” The slightly shorter male puffed his chest in a proud manner, and Kuroo simply shook his head. With a smile on his face, he moved to make Bokuto’s order. All the while he couldn't get the image of the Tsukishima smirking out of his head. 

Oh he was so screwed. Definitely, totally screwed over this man he’d just met.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight into that beautiful brain of Tsukki's  
> Not sure where this fic is going, but I'm having fun writing it none the less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I'm so happy that my first fic in awhile got 85 hits!? (i've never had this many before btw)  
> That just blows my mind, so thank you so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Tsukishima Kei was not the kind of person to complain about stress and the downside of living his life. No, he was the kind of man who would suffer in silence, pushing through his problems and not talk about them to anyone. That was until Yamaguchi Tadashi joined his workplace. The shorter man had an obnoxious knack for seeing through Tsukishima’s masks and urging the stressed teen to take breaks, not leaving the blond alone until he complied, despite the ever present amount of paperwork and jobs needing to be done. The shorter male had an unruly head of hair, and it always seemed to have a strand that stuck up no matter how much it was coaxed to stay down. His kind eyes and calm demeanor were probably the main reason Tsukishima was drawn to the stranger coworker in the first place. It also might have been the fact that Tadashi seemed like the only person his own age too, with the other also being 18. 

The two had very quickly hit it off, and grown into a comfortable friendship. And it always seemed that Yamaguchi knew exactly when Tsukishima needed an extra pick me up. Often bringing him cups of coffee when it was late, or midday, or morning. Whenever Tsukki felt the pulls of exhaustion Yamaguchi would appear, as if he could read minds, carrying two cups of coffee. One black, and the other filled with so much creamer and sugar it could barely even be called coffee anymore. Tsukki would always tease the freckled male about it, but honestly it was just another part of Yamaguchi’s personality that made Tsukki glad he had found himself someone he could call a best friend. Running a company got lonely, especially when most of his co-workers were terrified of the head of the company. He was just about at his wits end before Yamaguchi arrived in his life.

One day, just when Kei was just about to throw his computer across the room, Yamaguchi arrived, toting the cups, and a newspaper tucked under his arm. The mop-head set his coffee down and slowly closed the face of Tsukishima’s laptop.  
“It’s time for a break man. I can see it on your face. Someone somewhere messed up, and now you're having to fix the repercussions.”   
Keii’s surprise must have shown on his face, or Yamaguchi just knew like he always did, but the other let out a small laugh. “It’s not that hard to imagine. You looked about to pull your hair out, and that usually only happens if your father visits, or some big mistake was made. And i know your father isn't here, so it must be the second option.”  
Kei pursed his lips into a pout at his friend's concern. Reaching for his cup he stood and stretched, his eyes closed in thought, before taking a sip. His eyes snapped open, and he immediately turned to look at the other. A small smirk sat on the other’s face, something was up.   
“What did you do to this coffee, and why does it taste different?” the blond questioned, torn between setting the tampered with coffee down, or taking another sip to confirm the heavenly taste sitting on his tongue.  
“I didn't do anything. I thought we’d try another coffee shop, and obviously this one is a keeper.” At that he pulled the newspaper from under his arm and set it down on the desk. Right there on the front page, a picture of a smiling man was printed. He had tousled hair that made it seem like he'd just woken up, but the determined look showed he was wide awake. The man stood behind a dark wooden counter, holding a to-go coffee cup and he was absolutely beaming. The article’s title read, “Brand New Coffee Hot Spot? Kurro’s Kafe”   
Kei tried to turn his head to read more of the article, only for Yamaguchi to spin the paper for him for a better angle. The article told the story behind the creation of this coffee shop. How it was this Kuroo person’s dream. How all of the furniture and artworks in the shop were repurposed or thrifted objects. From the collection of drink-in mugs, to the counter itself. The article was playfully written and made the billionaire want to read more about this small business. A quick look at the author showed it was written by a Sawamura Daichi, the name seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he knew the name. Shaking off the slight confusion he turned to Yamaguchi with a questioning look.  
“You’re thinking, why change up our routine? Well, I decided that our normal coffee shop was too mainstream. Also they stopped carrying my favorite syrup flavor, so they have now been blacklisted. And why not help support some of the local businesses, help the community like we say this company is supposed to. I passed by the news stand and saw the story, so I thought why not try his place?” Yamaguchi finished his explanation with a confident look. Taking a sip of his drink while leaning backwards slightly in his chair. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the other, but took another sip of the coffee, fighting against the urge to close his eyes over the taste.

The urge to meet this mysterious coffee master pulled at Tsukki’s brain, but he had work to do, and couldn't just leave the company right now. 

‘Tomorrow’, he told himself. ‘Tomorrow I’ll go out for lunch, and meet this Kuroo person.’ And so with that thought in his head, Tsukki sent Yamaguchi away and he continued to fix the mistakes that were made. Ones that someone would surely lose their job over. 

As tomorrow rolled around, Tsukki realized he still couldn't leave the company for lunch quite yet. Every second mattered, as he attended meeting after meeting. During the lunch hour, Yamaguchi diligently brought the blond coffee and sustenance, but with a knowing look of sympathy, the brunette left him alone to work.  
Tomorrow soon rolled into next week, and by the end of the week the blond had completely forgotten about his secret promise to himself.  
Tsukki realized he needed to add an event to his calendar, which hung on his wall, and honestly was a monstrosity of neon post-it-notes. He pulled one off the fresh stack sitting on his desk and set about searching for a pen. After an unsuccessful hunt on top of his desk, he pulled open the top drawer only to be met with the newspaper. Kuroo’s beaming face gazed up from its hiding place. Tsukki was a little surprised to see the paper in his desk, but thinking back, he realized he must have just pushed the paper into the drawer in an attempt to clear his workspace. The blond picked the newspaper out of the drawer and set it on the desk in front of him, his work momentarily forgotten. Tsukki scanned the picture laying before him. He stared at the smiling face of this man. Someone he had never met before, and he felt his face heat up. From the way the shop owner’s black shirt bunched around his biceps, to the way his hair seemed soft to the touch. A small tugging in his chest seemed to pull him to this man. 

The tall man stood suddenly, almost upending his chair in his haste. He caught the piece of furniture, before sweeping the paper off of the desk. He bent down, making sure to save the document he was working on before powering down his laptop. He grabbed his bag, shoved the device in along with a couple files he’d need, and swept from his stuffy office space in a hurry. He had grabbed his long coat before exiting the workspace, and without missing a step he pulled it on, knowing full well the image he was creating. 

The businessman always looked put together, his hair perfectly styled, his clothes always high end and perfectly matching. Today's outfit was a crisp white dress shirt layered underneath a cream sweater vest with a gunpowder silver tie. He had layered his trenchcoat over the outfit today, as he had been feeling dramatic, and the tan thing both somehow swallowed him in fabric, yet was perfectly fitted to him. The effect of walking briskly and the extra fabric billowing also helped him feel important. 

Shaking his head, he scowled slightly at his immature thoughts. The coat was obnoxious, but the more he thought, the more he realized He was allowed some childish thoughts, he was still a teenager after all. 

He looked up from his thoughts, and quickly realized he’d walked several blocks from his company’s building already. Checking the paper to make sure he knew where he was going, he set off again.   
The blond made good time to the coffee shop. Once he’d arrived he paused outside of the small business. Looking at the building, he could quickly see the appeal. The storefront was painted a dark green color, looking very much of western inspiration, the new shop had a seemingly new feel. The windows had gold lettering on them that read, “Kuroo’s Kafe” and the whole thing seemed warm and inviting. 

Smirking at the cute face of the store, Tsukishima pulled the door open, pausing only a moment to look at the interesting door handle, which was what appeared to be an old telephone receiver. Very interesting.

Once he was inside the shop, the delicious smell of coffee hit his nose, and the warmth made him want to instantly place his things down and never leave. 

He simply paused to look around the dimly lit interior, and the mishmash of second hand furniture. He quickly scoped out the perfect table to sit at, one that was hidden from the windows, but he could still easily see the door and counter.

A voice brought him out of his daze, and looking to the source of the voice, was none other than the man Kuroo himself. 

Fighting back a flush, Kei followed the raven haired man to the counter. He had to scold himself that he was simply here for some coffee. Nothing else.

After the two talked, albeit slightly awkwardly on Kuroo’s part, Kei took his coffee to the table he had picked, unpacked his work, and went to fix his long winded problem. 

Sometime later, a loud voice roused him from his work. Looking up, he saw a man speaking playfully with Kuroo. A twist of something ate at his stomach at seeing this man speaking so freely with the black haired man, but Kei pushed down the nasty thoughts and continued his work. 

Once this new man had gotten his drinks, Kei felt a gaze upon him, and looking up he locked eyes with this grey-haired man. THe other simply gave him a knowing look before turning and making his way to the door.

A final thumbs up at Kuroo and the loud man had left. Kei felt himself relax slightly, but he wasn't sure why. 

He glanced at the counter, only to find Kuroo staring at him. Once their eyes locked, it seemed to kick the other into gear and he quickly moved to continue his work. Kuroo ducked his face, trying to hide it, but not before Kei caught sight of a pink tinge dusting the other’s tan cheeks. 

Kei smirked to himself as he went back to work on his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did this chapter live up to you expectations? Leave a comment and let me know how this should continue, as I've got a couple ideas, but I'm not sure.  
> Make sure to leave a Kudo, all of them are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you guys think? I tried to capture each of their characters here, but i think Kuroo and Tsukki are a little out of character.  
> What do you guys think of the title, and what would you like to see happen in the next chapter?  
> Anywyas, feel free to comment and suggestions and leave a kudo! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> \--ccadenceee


End file.
